The End of Haruhi Suzumiya
by melancholyperson299
Summary: What if one day Haruhi stopped believing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If Haruhi Suzumiya was just standing in one spot doing nothing you would have no idea what she was. She would look like a normal Japanese teenager with a little sparkle in her eye. You would have no idea that she created this world three years ago.

Haruhi is basically god, and if this "god" were to want aliens, time travelers, and espers to exist then it would simply happen. If this "god" were to then create a club to find said kind of people, then you would think it would happen, right? In fact, Haruhi did find them and she doesn't even know it. Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi , all joined the SOS Brigade and they are an alien, a time traveler , and an esper, respectively.

Haruhi does not know of her powers to manipulate the earth yet, but when she has a mood swing and tries to destroy earth, I have to keep Haruhi in order, no matter what.

Who am I, well I'm just your average Joe. I'm not something that would seem to be fictional from your perspective. The only thing strange about me is that I'm in the SOS Brigade.

Haruhi still believes in fictional thing in high school, but one day, she just stopped believing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kyon, would you like some tea?" Mikuru Asahina was in her maid costume as always and her chestnut hair was very curly today, which made her just ten times cuter.

"Of course I'll have some, Miss Asahina." Mikuru blushed and started to pour some tea in a cup. I took a sip. "Excellent, as always." Today being in the clubroom was very relaxing, today was a lazy day until Haruhi said something. "Kyon you need to stop flirting with Mikuru before I neuter you. One of the rules of the SOS Brigade is that you cannot date other members!" This was of course Haruhi Suzumiya talking. Yuki Nagato raised her head from her book, a rare occurrence.

Itsuki Koizumi smiled his idiot smile. "What if you were to go out with Kyon, Miss Suzumiya?" Koizumi just shut up, will you? I think he wants me to kill him.

"I would never go out with that stinky pig!" It seems Haruhi forgot I was in the room. Haruhi grabbed her things in a rage and stormed out of the clubroom. Koizumi chuckled, I wanted to punch him.

"I better be going," He said. "Closed space has been opened." As he turned around and left, I flipped him off. Miss Asahina tapped me on the shoulder.

"Suzumiya loves you very much Kyon, don't forget it." I didn't care what she said right now. I was bored, tired and I had homework to do. I said bye and walked out of the clubroom, unknown to what awaited me the next day.

After that long walk up the hill to the school I wanted to take a little rest at my desk, but when I entered the classroom, someone else was sitting at my desk. Her name is Ryoko Asakura. As soon as she saw me, Ryoko jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh, Kyon, I missed you so much!" Asakura looked like she was about to cry. Taniguchi glared at me and Kunukida gave me a thumbs up. I was being hugged by a beautiful blue haired girl that wanted me dead. I saw Nagato kill her, things weren't making sense.

But as soon as Haruhi Suzumiya saw Asakura embracing me, things made sense. Before, Asakura wanted to kill me to see how Haruhi would react, but this time she was going to have a crush on me to see what would happen then.

Anyways, as soon as Haruhi saw us, she started to cry and walked away.

"Stupid girl, how could you believe in such silly things." Asakura yelled in a hurtful tone. " If you didn't believe in aliens, future men, and espers, then maybe Kyon would love you!"

Haruhi turned around, her hands were balled up and her tears were staining her school uniform. "What did you just say, b*tch!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I said, maybe Kyon would love you if you weren't such a freak!" Asakura practically yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't want that idiot to love me anyway; he's not special at all." Haruhi stomped out of the building and was not seen for the rest of the day. During lunch Taniguchi came to talk to me, just what I need, an idiot to talk to.

"Dude, how did you get with Asakura, you must have used magic or something, speaking of which, do you know where she is?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she has been gone since third period." Taniguchi explained. "You should really know where you girlfriend is. You really are lucky with your love triangle."

"Haruhi isn't in love with me." I said.

"I'm not so sure about that, I think that there really is something there, Suzumiya has some feeling for you, and I think you might have some for her too."

During the rest of the day I thought about what Taniguchi said. Do I like Haruhi. Sure, she is cute and she looks great in a ponytail, but what else do I like about her?

I walked over to the club room and noticed a sign on the door.

Dear SOS Brigade,

I have disbanded the Brigade for personal reasons, we have had some great times together, but I need to grow up and stop believing silly things. So goodbye SOS Brigade, I will remember our time together forever.

-Haruhi Suzumiya

No, she has stopped believing! What is going to happen to the world now?

I decided to look in the club room one last time, and there I saw Haruhi Suzumiya crying.

"Kyon, what a pleasant surprise," Haruhi quickly wiped her tears away. "How are you and Asakura doing?" I tore me apart to see Haruhi Suzumiya cry and look pathetic.

"Haruhi, Asakura is not my girlfriend. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, why are you getting rid of the Brigade? This is the only place where you truly happy, a place where you have fun. Why would you destroy your happiness?" I just figured out why Asakura disappeared, if Haruhi stopped believing aliens, Asakura disappeared. It made me wonder if Asahina, Nagato, and Koizumi are still here.

"I stopped believing because I thought you would love me if I did." I was shocker to hear her response, and I started to think that things would be more peaceful without the Brigade, but that it would be boring. Haruhi would not be herself without her insane beliefs. She is basically sacrificing everything she loves to be with me, but am I even worth it?


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my bed after a long and confusing day, Haruhi was different, she was acting more normal than usual, and the return of Asakura has me on a constant adrenaline rush. And the fact that I haven't seen Miss Asahina, Koizumi, or Nagato since Haruhi decided to disband the Brigade, worries me even more. I have a feeling that in the effort of being normal, she unintentionally removed aliens, espers, and time travelers from her life.

But that doesn't explain why Asakura has returned, is it possible that she was once a human and somehow, in Haruhi's imagination, was perceived as and alien, and then became one? Ideas juggled through my mind, but I think the biggest one was, is Haruhi Suzuzmiya really in love with me enough to take away the things she strongly believes in.

After trying to clear my mind I tried to fall asleep but all I did was tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but really I couldn't get my mind off of Haruhi, sleeping was not an option. But somehow, I must have fallen unconscious because the next moment the morning sun poured into my room.

It was Sunday today, so no school today, that also means no Haruhi, and I'm no sure how to feel about that since I wanted answers. I started to rise from my bed and turned on the TV in my room. There was never anything interesting on Sunday, but luckily, my boredom was cut short by a phone call.

My cell phone made various dinging noises as I reached for it, I'm not really sure who would be calling at this time of day, but I was half hoping it was Haruhi, or any other former SOS brigade member.

"Hey, this is" I start

"Kyon! Is that you? This is the correct number?" A soft voice came from the other side, I had a pretty good idea of who it was, and she was a certain classmate of mine.

"Is this Asakura?" I ask

"Well, um, y-yes" She stammered for a second, still probably unsure it was me.

"Yeah this is Kyon" I answer. I could faintly hear a sign of relief or the other line.

"Well good, Taniguchi gave me this number and I was unsure he was truthful of giving me your number. Mostly due to the fact he is a little jealous of our… relationship," Since when were we in a relationship! And why was Taniguchi giving my phone number to someone like Asakura?!

"I don't think Taniguchi would just write down a random number and give it too you, that's pretty rude, and Taniguchi may be a sleaze ball, but he's not rude." I say.

"Well, I suppose, but Taniguchi is one to give away phone numbers of a phone sex line, and that's what I was mainly worried about." This is a lot like how Asakura acted before she revealed her true intentions to me, is this really how she is for now, and why is she even calling me? Did she just want to talk about phone sex with me? This could end up being scandalous.

"So," I try to dive into a different topic. "Why did you want to contact me on a Sunday anyway?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about some things, involving Haruhi Suzumiya and her recent behavior, also about what happened to me since I left north high. But I would like to do it in person. Can we meet at the diner next to the plaza at noon?" She arranged to meet me at a public place this time, so probably no ulterior motive of murder, and she might have some answers regarding Haruhi. Or maybe she's fucking with me, but it's worth the chance of getting killed, to possibly getting the old Haruhi back.

"Yeah let's meet there at noon."

Asakura let out a little giggle. "It'll be like a date, and you'll be paying, so bring money, ok bye." And she hung up before I could say anything else. Maybe this was all just a set up so she could go on a date with me, maybe she had an ulterior motive besides massacring me, and that was dating me.

Well, looks like I'm going on a date with a girl that tried to kill me few months ago.

It was actually about ten in the morning when I got off the phone, so I decided a little clean up was needed before I met up with Asakura. So I left my room, took a shower, and brushed my teeth and all of those other important hygiene things, and I set off for town on my bike.

I was on the road next to Nagato's apartment complex and the park across from it when I noticed a certain girl with long green hair, sitting on a park bench, by herself. I stopped my bike and put it on a bike rack next to the apartment complexes and went into the park and approached the girl.

"Hey Tsuruya, what's up?" Tsuruya lifted her head up from her book and smiled when she saw me. She gestured for me to sit next to on the bench, so I did. For some reason Tsuruya was a lot more somber and quieter than usual, and it really started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"So, Tsuruya, have you seen Asahina around lately, I don't thing I've seen he since Wednesday." Tsuruya looked up to me with wide eyes and a shocked look.

"Kyon, Mikuru moved to China a few days ago, I thought she would've told you, you were really close." So Asahina has "moved" that could either mean she went back to her time plane, or it's just a convenient explanation to why she's not in Haruhi's life anymore.

"Why are you even here, Kyon, I don't see you often? Got a hot date?" She winked at me, teasing.

"Well, she's not really my date, but I guess she is kind of" I closed my mouth before I could continue; I always lose my sense of secrecy when I'm around Tsuruya, she's easy to talk to, and that makes her a dangerous player.

"So she is hot, it doesn't happen to be Haruhi, is it, or maybe it's Ryoko Asakura." My jaw dropped. How does Tsuruya know about Asakura? "There's a rumor going around school about Kyon having two fiery lovers, Suzumiya and Asakura, battling to the death for the love of young Kyon"

"I'm worried about how rumors spread around our school." Tsuruya smirked at my comment and her eyes soon wandered back to her book.

"Anyway, Kyon, if you have a hot date, you should probably get to her, or else she would think you stood her up, for me, and then I'd get involved in this love polygon you've trapped yourself into." Tsuruya giggled at her own theory and continued to read. I got up off the bench and walked toward my bike and started to ride further into town.

Well, I can't delay it any more, I have a date to get to, one with the girl that tried to murder me, Ryoko Asakura.


	5. Chapter 5

I parked my bike on a bike rack two blocks away from the diner; I could already see that Asakura was sitting on a booth next to the window, sipping on a drink alone. She looked out the window and locked eyes with me and smiled. Every step I got closer to her the more uncomfortable I felt, why did I even agree to this, am I just a crazy person? That must be it. I walked into the diner with caution and sat across from the blue haired girl with a bright smile, she was the least sinister looking person in the world, but I was still tense.

"I'm glad you could make it, Kyon, you seem a little on edge, don't worry I won't do what I did before. My intention is not to harm you, even if it was; I couldn't since I am no longer linked with the Data Overmind." She was no longer linked; does that mean that they still exist? And what about Nagato?

"First of all, where are Asahina, Koizumi, and Nagato, I get that Haruhi stopped believing that kind of stuff, but they still have to be somewhere, right?" Asakura gave me a puzzled look.

"Look Kyon, I called you because I knew that you had questions and I have a few answers, but I have questions too. I don't fully understand what is going on either. I don't get how Haruhi can just get rid of the supernatural influences of her life, but then have me become rematerialized in her world." She rested her head on her hand and sighed. Even though Tsuruya was teasing me about it, I couldn't deny that Asakura looked cute today; her yellow sundress looked flattering on her. And she wore a ponytail that ran all the way down her back.

She must have noticed me staring at her and she started to blush. "Stop eyeing me, we're here to discuss a serious issue!" I quickly looked away from her, one moment I think she's a murderer and next moment I'm looking at her body, why am I doing this, I need answers.

I cleared my throat. "So you know just as much as I do?"

Asakura sighed again, "Pretty much, but I think there is probably a way to get Suzumiya to believe again, and you are the key Kyon."

"What's your idea?"

"Well, Suzumiya confessed to you, so maybe pursuing a relationship with her and trying to get her to become herself again." Asakura smirked, probably thinking her plan was brilliant. First Koizumi wanted me to kiss Haruhi, now Asakura is telling me to become Haruhi's…

Asakura burst out laughing. "Oh my god you're face was perfect, is getting with Haruhi such a bad idea to you?" She kept giggling, she was joking, and damn you Asakura, you always make me so confused. "Maybe it's an impossible idea for you because you have fallen for another girl; you do seem to have many friends that are girls, like Mikuru."

"I am attracted to her but I don't think I could see myself with her." Why was I telling Asakura this, damn, she's picking at my brain.

"Nagato, you definitely have a soft spot for her, maybe it's just because you want to get emotion out of her." I try to protest but Asakura kept going on a list. "What about Tsuruya, you talked to her before we met today, correct?"

How did she know that, maybe Asakura was dangerous and I was underestimated her by her new innocent appearance, she smiled at me like she caught a fish she was trying to catch all day. "Tsuruya is really an insane and outgoing girl, but she's one of the few humans you can talk to about you're normal problems to her." Asakura started to speculate about the nature of my friendship with Tsuruya. "She might be the most normal thing in your life, next to your family."

"STOP!" I yelled. The other people in the diner directed their attention towards me, I hated when she was trying to understand my life, and she started to go a little too far. I don't like Tsuruya like that; I also don't like Asahina, Nagato, or Haruhi like that, or I least I think that I don't.

The waiter came by and Asakura gave him some money for her drink, and then she gathered her things and got up to leave. "Will you walk me home Kyon?" Her request seemed a little asinine after she just publicly humiliated me, but I still said yes, I don't think she was trying to be mean spirited, she was just being Asakura and couldn't help herself. Besides, Asakura is just as confused as I am, so I shouldn't give her a bad time for piecing things together.

We walked out of the diner together and walked towards my bike. She laughed "I think we can both fit on the seat, I'll just have to hang on tight." I sat on the bike and she used the remaining room to place herself, she wrapped her arms around my stomach and we started towards her apartment complex, the same complex as Nagato's.

Asakura's body was tightly pressed against mine and her head peaked over my shoulder as we rode, it made me very uncomfortable but it was also pleasant at the same time. God, why am I turning into such a pervert? I mean I usually am a pervert but Asakura is really bringing it out the inner pervert inside of me today.

"I hope you are not thinking of unpleasant things, Kyon." She giggled and started to squeeze my stomach tighter than before.

"Asakura, we're here, get off now." Asakura hopped off the bike and faced me once again.

"Kyon, can you walk me up to my apartment, I need to show you something?" I shrugged, this did seem a little fishy but everything was fine up to this point. We walked into the building and into the elevator. We stood in silence as we waited for the elevator to reach our destination, then we got out and Asakura walked down the hall and stopped at the door that would have opened to Nagato's apartment.

"What's up? Why are you stopping at Nagato's?"

Asakura's eyes widened. "I didn't tell you everything I knew about this situation, Kyon. I thought it would be better to show you what happened to Yuki Nagato and the others than try to explain it." She paused briefly and opened the door to Nagato's room, and then something sent her flying into the wall across from the door. I rushed to her side.

"What the hell was that?" I saw Asakura holding her arm tenderly, she pointed with the arm that wasn't injured. I looked inside the doorway, but there was nothing, just black, empty space.

"Suzumiya made everything even relative to Nagato, Koizumi, and Asahina go into an empty space. "She paused and let out a gruesome cough. "You're friends are still alive. But I'm not sure how we can get them back." I had an idea, but it was insane, and it was something that Asakura suggested earlier, I just wasn't one hundred percent sure that it would work.

"I think I'll get Haruhi to believe again, by spending more time with her." Asakura slowly started to stand up as she held my shoulder for support, she looked into my eyes.

"Suzumiya is crazy in love, are you sure you are ready to get into a relationship like this?"

"I never said I was getting in a relationship with her." But maybe that's what Haruhi wants.

"C'mon Kyon, of course it will be a relationship, even if you never say it." She smirked and closed the door to Nagato's room, she then lean toward me and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, I hope you get your world back in order." She walked a little further down the hall and opened the door to her apartment. Then, a thought suddenly hit me.

"What will happen to you if I set everything right Asakura?" She froze and stared at me for a few seconds.

"I'll probably go back to being dead, but that's none of your concern." She shut the door and I ran toward it, and banged my fists against the door.

"Of course it's my concern, you helped me out today, and you are actually a really nice person, I don't want to kill you just because I want the Brigade back!" I realized I was yelling but I didn't care, I didn't want her to die because of my selfishness.

I heard her sigh behind the door. "Suzumiya tampered with the natural order of the world, and you have to fix it Kyon, that's how it's been since you were pulled into her life, and that's how you will have to deal with this situation. End of discussion." For a few more seconds I yelled at her, but eventually, someone came out of their apartment and escorted me out of the building. I noticed it was almost dinner time when I finally got outside, and I saw that Tsuruya was in the same spot in the park at she was when I passed before. I could feel her eyes burning into me, so I walked towards her as she picked up her things and got off the park bench.

"Well look who got lucky today, you were in there for sometime, Kyon, what were you doing, huh?" She playfully prodded at my stomach as she questioned me.

"Well, Asakura and I were just talking." Tsuruya sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going home; see you at school on Monday." She started to walk away but stopped in her tracks suddenly. "Actually since Mikuru moved, I have no one to eat lunch with, so I was wondering if I can come to your classroom and eat with you, and your friends, if that's ok with you?" It never really occurred to me that Tsuruya might not have many friends, due to her spastic personality, similar to Haruhi's, who also doesn't have many friends. But I couldn't really say no to Tsuruya when she asked so nicely.

"Tsuruya you are always welcome to annoy me whenever you want, I hope you know that." She let out a laugh.

"Ok then, Kyon, see you then, ok?"

"Ok." I watched her as she walked the opposite way of my house as I started to ride and I was very unsure of my current situation, If I want my the rest of the Brigade back, I must pursue a relationship with Haruhi, but that comes at a cost of this new Asakura's life, And I'm no entirely sure I want to risk her life when she is actually an innocent person this time around.

When I got home I went straight to bed without eating, I was so tired today was a long day and there was so much to soak in and I still didn't quite understand it all to begin with. When my phone rang, I didn't want to answer, but I had to, it was probably important.

"Hello, this is Kyon."

"Hey Kyon, it's Haruhi, we need to talk at school tomorrow, meet me in the clubroom after school ok? Bye." Then she hung up, At least she still acts like her normal self sometimes. She is still Haruhi, even though she doesn't believe anymore.


End file.
